My Goddess
by Vanguard-Fight-Princess71800
Summary: Kamui had fiinally had the guts to ask his Goddess out, but how will it turn out? Knowing how he reacts will he ruin the only day he has alone with his Goddess? KamuixEmi One-shot! Enjoy! Read and Review please!


**One-shot! Kamuix****Emi pairing, I tried my best so don't be too hard on me, I think I'm slowly getting better? w Cheer me on...? Please read until the end and tell me what you think, please review as well~!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard nor any character in this story. I just own the plot. Enjoy~! **

**"My Goddess"**

Emi sat down on the grass as she watched the flowers sway in the wind breeze, her hair also sways to the direction the wind blows.

"Look here, Kamui-kun! The flowers are dancing!" Emi said as she turned around, stood up and jumped to call Kamui. Kamui had been breathing heavily. He was finally alone with his Goddess, he had the guts finally to ask her out on a date. He was still frozen of his thoughts that he didin't hear his Goddess calling him.

"Kamui-kun! Hurry up!" Emi shouted and ran towards Kamui, he felt his hand being held. Emi, his Goddess, has just held his hand! His whole face started to turn red and he could feel heat rushing up to his face.

"See, their dancing!" Emi said as she smiled and pointed to the flowers. She opened her eyes and noticed Kamui's red face.

"Kamui-kun? Is something wrong?" Emi stated as she went nearer to him causing Kamui to fall back. She knelt down and placed her hand on his forehead and then his cheek.

"Are you sick, Kamui-kun? We can head back." Emi stated in a worried voice. Kamui froze, he didn't want to go back, he wanted more time he can spend with his Goddess.

"N-no! T-this is just the sun's rotation!" Kamui said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Rotation?" Emi wondered and tried to get together a bunch of thoughts in her head. "I think it's radiation, Kamui-kun." Emi laughed a bit as she stated this and Kamui blushed out of embarrassment.

"Y-yeah! Sun's radiation! T-That's it!" Kamui said as he blushed. Emi looked at him. His eyes widened, and his blush grew, why would she look at him? Then again, he doesn't want her NOT looking at him.

"Is there something on my face Emi-san?" He asked but Emi shook her head, stood up and grabbed both of his hand.

"Let's go get crepe, Kamui-kun! I love them!" Emi said as she threw her hand up high, for getting she was holding Kamui's hand, causing him to fall back, again.

"Ah! Kamui-kun, I'm sorry.." Emi said as she knelt down beside him. Maybe she was troubling him..

"N-No, i-it's okay Emi-san! It isn't your fault!" Kamui said as he stood up and Emi looked up at him.

"Kamui-kun..." Emi stated as a smile and a hint of red came across her cheek.

"Let's go get those crepes!" Kamui said as he started to walk to the direction of the crepe shop. Emi smiled and followed him.

"Hai!" She smiled at this, Kamui was pleased to see her happy. Maybe she's realizing his feelings for her.

They had to stand in line, they can get chairs later or just go back to the park. It isn't that far anyways. They stood in front of the counter, as it was their turn to order.

"I'll have a strawberry crepe please!" Emi stated in delight as she jumped up. The employee took note of her order and started to make it while Kamui was still looking at the menu. He didn't want to look like he's copying her.

"I'll have a chocolate crepe." He told the employee, who had just handed Emi her crepe, the employee started to work on Kamui's crepe, after finally finishing, he handed it to Kamui and computed their bill.

"That's 350 yen, please." He kindly asked from the couple, the employee sees them as a very cute couple. Kamui then started to look for his wallet, when he felt that his pocket was torn. Dang it! He would have paid for this, he wanted to impress his Goddess.

"Hai! Here you go!" He heard Emi say as she paid for both of their crepes.

"E-emi-s-san... I-is i-it really okay..?!" Kamui asked as his face was beat red again.

"Kamui-kun, you're face is beat red again!" Emi laughed at this while Kamui touched his face, it felt warm, his face grew even redder since Emi noticed.

"T-this is..." Kamui tried to explain but Emi cut him off.

"Aichi sometimes forgets his wallet so I brought some extra just in case, plus, I think I saw your wallet fall out in the park, why don't we go get it?" Emi stated as she smiled at Kamui, all he could do was nod.

Emi and Kamui had ran to the park in search of his wallet, finally, Emi found it hidden in the grass where he fell twice.

"Here it is, Kamui-kun!" Emi said as she placed it in his hand. Kamui looked down and opened it, seems like no one got his money.

"I'm sorry about the crepe, Emi-san, I'll pay for it.." He told her while Emi just shook her head.

"No need, Kamui-kun. It's my sign of appreciation. This has been a really fun day!" Emi said as she smiled, Kamui blushed hard, nothing was in his mind but Emi's happiness.

"Emi, time to go back!" Aichi stated as he appeared beside the two of them, Kamui jumped again, causing him to fall on his back.

"Kamui-kun!" Emi said as she helped him up.

"You scared me, Aichi-onii-san.." Kamui sweatdropped, he checked his watch, it was around 2:30 p.m., right, their _date_ ends here.

"Kamui-san! We have Intensive Training for the tournament tomorrow!" Reiji shouted as he appeared with Eiji on the side of the park.

"IT, yo.." Eiji said as he waved over the the Great Kamui.

"I'm coming!" Both him and Emi stood up and started walking towards them. Finally, before saying good bye, Kamui faced Emi.

"E-Emi-s-san.. I-I-I w-w-would l-l-like to say.. t-that I-I re-really enjoyed t-t-his day a-and I -I... I.. I l-l-lo-lo-" Kamui tried to speak as his face became beat red again. He froze, Emi had just.. She had just... Kamui fainted.

"You're so cute, Kamui-kun! Aichi, let's go home now." Even Aichi was frozen of what Emi did, does she not know of PDA?

"Kamui-san!" Eiji and Reiji said as they tried to wake Kamui up.

"Emi.. was it alright to do that..?" Aichi asked as his sister was walking happily.

"I couldn't help it Aichi! Kamui-kun was so cute!" Emi stated and Aichi smiled at this, he guesses he might really be Kamui's brother in the future.. Just maybe.

"I don't think he's gonna wake up, though." Aichi said as he looked at Emi who was still smiling, she wasn't gonna forget this day.

_**At the Katsuragi Residence.. (Night time.)**_

The house was silent, Eiji and Reiji had sleptover for the intensive training, all lights were off but not all people were asleep. Kamui was up because he couldn't get over the fact that Sendou Emi, the girl he loved, his dear Goddess, has just kissed his cheek.

**/*\*The End*/*\**

**That's it! I tried my best! This is one of my favorite pairings! They are just so cute! Maybe I'll make more, yeah sure! If you want you can ask me to do other stories of other pairings.. Although I'm not that good in Yaoi or Yuri... Thank you for reading this, I hope this didn't waste your time! ^^ Please review, ne..? :)**


End file.
